


Black Balloon

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Friendship, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: When Seto's self destructive habits almost kill him, he is saved by the last person he expects.//Joey witnesses one of Seto's break downs and attempts to help.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Black Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah I wanted to write for some prompts challenges--didn't get any ask so I just decided to write some drabbles. 
> 
> this is for 'how long have you been standing there'

Admittedly, he'd had a much better handle over this in the past. 

It took years of building his empire, and congealing that confidence that helped him survive through trials and turmoil of abuse, but in the end Seto was proud to say he came out stronger than ever. At least, that is what he had led himself to believe. 

This day however, seemed to erect that small, terrified child that he believed he'd buried years ago. 

There was a reason he always sent Mokuba away this night every year, there was a reason he wanted to be alone with not even his closest associates with him. 

This was the one night Kaiba could be alone, left to relive the beginning of his childhood torment-the first day Gozaburo had struck him and locked him away for talking back. Aside from burying himself in work, refusing to eat anything for the night (that whole day in general), and altogether being self-destructive--this was what Seto called coping. If he was really sour, if those memories of being thrown against the wall and dragged by his hair into the bathroom were stronger than he'd wished for them to be that night, it took just a bit more than work to drown those memories away.

This year proved to be one of the hardest. 

He couldn't quite stop those old nightmares from penetrating the walls he'd built in his mind; the spilled booze and shattered mirror had proven that. He didn't care about the blood, or the glass embedded in his pale skin, all that mattered to him was that he obliterated that reflection of the helpless boy staring back at him.

If it weren't for the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he'd feel that burning sensation of the shards in his hand and lower arm. From the fragments still left of the mirror, he again caught his helpless reflection and prepared to strike once more--

"Kaiba." 

The voice, all too familiar, caused him to see things more clear. He narrowed his eyes at the broken pieces of the mirror still attached and realized a blond figure was standing behind him.

Kaiba turned so roughly he could have fallen over.

He sharply inhaled, his usual calm blue eyes wide as he stared into the concerned, hazel orbs of Joey Wheeler. What the hell was he doing here.

"Kaiba," His voice void of that usual snarkiness, very clearly replaced with genuine concern. "Are you alright--"

“How long have you been standing there?” 

"I..just about the time I heard a crash...I rushed upstairs--"

"What are you doing in my house!" He spoke just a bit too loudly for his own comfort. He noticed how Joey grew visible shaken and momentarily Seto felt bad. Yet that guilt diminished, as he reflected just on how wild this situation was. What was Wheeler doing in his house?

"Somethin' was wrong wit' my duel disk--Mokuba told me to come...said he'd meet me outside. He wasn't here...no one was....so I waited in the lobby and came upstairs when I heard a crash--"

"Get out." Seto's retained a calmer tone, but Joey made sure not to mistake it for peace. Within seconds, he marched over to Joey and with his good hand, took Joey's arm. "Leave here--I have enough problems to deal with without having an annoying pest running around my house--I should call the police on you--"

"Let me go!" Joey, as Seto somewhat predicted resisted. He only yanked his arm harder, resulting in something Kaiba did not quite expect. In a quick motion, Joey arm broken free and with all his strength, pushed Seto away. It took him a few moments to regain himself and as he did, he felt a rage slowly grow in him like no other. 

He took an unpredictable step forward yet was halted for a moment by the distorted expression on Joey's face.

\--

"Your fuckin' arm! What the fuck happened-- Seto." Joey took a step forward, his voice again finding that expression of tenderness. It was his turn to reach his hand out, and as he touched Seto's , Kaiba felt as if his walls had broken. He was like a kid, caught in a shameful act (as if breaking a mirror wasn't childish enough), and didn't know how he could explain this to Joey.

"What happened?" Joey demanded.

On one hand, Seto told himself he owed Joey no explanation. On the other hand, with a whirlwind of emotions flooding his head, the adrenaline and even some alcohol, Kaiba did not know what to say. The pain was starting to kick in and he suddenly felt less invincible. He felt like that helpless child, locked away in the bathroom.

He didn't even realize Joey was leading him away to another bathroom that was not littered with shards from a broken mirror. He sat Seto on the ledge of the tub and hurriedly went looking for a first aid kit.

"In the cabinet over there." Seto spoke, coming back to his senses, already reading Joey's mind.

Joey didn't say anything at first--he was quiet as he got the kit and rummaged through it, finding a pair of tweezers and immediately started working on the glass in Seto's arm and hand.

"Sorry if it hurts--it's just, we've gotta get 'dis stuff out fast or...it can get infected." 

"It's fine." Kaiba sighed. "You couldn't hurt me, even if you tried." His walls now somewhat melting as he gazed into Joey's eyes, who currently knelt on the floor, to get a better grasp at fixing his wound. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

"Becuase I'm a human being--I know something is wrong wit' you--you looked weird when I came in here. Also, I'm not just gonna let ya' bleed out. Clearly ya' aren't helpin' yourself." Joey added in a practical tone. "And--" Joey sat on the tub ledge, leveling the two out as he placed Kaiba's hand into his lap, cleaning it with some wipes from the first aid kid. "If the cameras caught me here, and let's say ya hurt yourself more when I left--I'd probably be blamed for it. 'Da last thing I need is to be blamed for a billionaire's death!" 

"You're so keen to believe I'll die? I'm sure you'd like that Wheeler. Maybe you'd have a chance at actually winning duels--"

Purposely, Joey had poured some alchohol over Kaiba's wounds, causing him to wince. "What happened to me not bein' able to hurt you?" Joey joked.

"Some snakes look harmless from a distance." Kaiba replied in the same joking manner. 

There was a bit more silence until Joey started to looking for wrappings. It was then, he stole a glance at Seto and took the chance to ask.

"Why did you do it--this? Did someone hurt 'ya?"

"It isn't any of your business." 

Joey paused for a while and kept on. "'Dats the funny thing--I'm literally helpin' ya out here and you're still acting like an ass. Figures for you rich boy." Joey spat. "Regardless, I can take a guess. What is it some silly universal--'dis the day 'ya lost your first duel?"

There was a shift in Seto, and he quickly drew his arm away, turning his face from Joey's. 

It was then, there was an understanding between the both of them, though silent. Joey felt a rush of nostalgia hit him--painful nostalgia.

"Was it your dad? Did he do something...to you on this day--"

"Shut up--that's none of your business." Seto stood. "You need to go--"

"Kaiba wait--I'm sorry, it's just 'dat--" Joey stood, grabbing Seto's good arm and softly pulling him forward. "I know--"

"Get off of me Wheeler! Let go now--"

"No!" Another tugging fight ensued and this time, they both lost their footing. 

There was no way to make this fall, over the ledge and into the tub, graceful for both of them. But Kaiba was quick and strategic enough to maneuver their positions, so that when they fell, Joey was able to land on him without being hurt.

Seto on the other hand dealt with a painful arm and chest.

"Kaiba! Are you alright?"

"Yes--I'm fine--I'm okay." Kaiba spoke, hazily.

Joey remained in his position, his ear awkwardly pressed upon Seto's chest, the beating of his heart audible through his shallow breath. They remained in that position for a while, Seto's hand casually falling over the body upon his own. The two eventually sat up, making a space between themselves, now having a chance to look at each other. 

"My father did the same to me..." Joey responded. "There was a time, years ago, when he beat me for 'da first time...and left me in the basement. I get drunk on that night sometimes...used to get into fights and all types of shit." He shrugged. "Not tryin' to be an asshole...I just...I know how it feels...we're both 'da same...in a way...you and me....it's okay to admit that. It's also alright to admit 'ya need help on nights like 'dis...." 

Seto sighed. "Who would've thought--you'd be making sense tonight."

"I'll be here for a while." Joey grinned. "We can talk...about it...about anything...about me one day beatin' ya at duelin'."

Seto chuckled. "In your dreams, Wheeler." His expression grew somewhat more serious. "Where do you live now or...where will you go after this."

Joey shrugged. "With my old man--can't all be as lucky as you." Joey responded. "Still 'gotta have a place to live--not much choice for a poor person like me--"

"Stay here." Kaiba responded. "For the night." He had to recover himself. Deep down inside he wanted to beg Joey to stay, yet that was to out of character even for how vulnerable he was around Joey now. All he knew however was that he needed his presence, there was something calm about Joey, something that prevented him from hurting himself even more. In all truth, Joey had always been like that. His personality was radiant even on the bleakest of days, and Seto supposed that's why he ticked himself into hating him. Becuase no matter what Joey had gone through, he could be happy--he could make others happy and Seto yearned for that happiness.

He was like a drug almost, addictive yet dangerous if Seto fell victim to him to easily. 

Yet, with that thought, Seto began to lean forward. His bandaged hand made way to Joey's cheek, caressing it slightly and then, regardless of Joey's desires, he brushed his lips upon his. To his shock, Joey responded with the same chasteness, his lips slowly brushing against Seto's. In response, Kaiba pulled Joey in harder, the kiss intensifying with the seconds that went by.

And then, Joey slowly drew back, a smile on his lips and then confusion.

"What did we just...."

"We kissed." Kaiba responded, slowly beginning to understand the calming affect Joey's mere touch had on those around him. "Will you...will you stay, just for the night?" And tomorrow night, and the night after that? Seto had to promise not to get to ahead of himself.

"Yeah..." Joey laughed. "Why not?"

Seto smiled, slowly pulling Joey into him and holding him tightly. The pain in his arm appeared to subside, and altogether, he felt better already.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. also, i have a tumblr called cloudnymphs!


End file.
